


A Pidgeon's Visions

by Littlepidgeon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Near Future, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlepidgeon/pseuds/Littlepidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge has some dreams, and now she can apparently see the future!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pidgeon's Visions

Pidge walks into the Castle’s Dining Room, Hunk is busy cooking away in the kitchen. She sits down at the table and opens her laptop, but what she’s looking at is too blurry to make out. Suddenly she hears a large crash and Hunk’s large form falls to the ground “Oh my gos-!” He groans and gets up “You ok?” asks Pidge, “Yeah, I’m fine, I don’t know where that goo splatter came from, and then I was on the ground”. She laughs a little bit, but is startled by a loud beeping noise and then everything fades to black.  


Pidge wakes up and pokes Rover, who stops beeping. She rubs her eyes, mutters “Weird dream”, and then grabs her glasses. She gets out of bed, already wearing her clothes and then picks up her laptop and heads downstairs. She walks into the Castle’s Dining Room, Hunk is busy cooking away in the kitchen. She sits down at the table and opens her laptop, her latest scan of systems appearing on the screen. Suddenly she hears a large crash and Hunk’s large form falls to the ground “Oh my gos-!” Pidge starts to ask if he’s ok, but freezes, remembering the dream. “I’m ok, if you were wondering”, Hunk gets up and looks at her, “Pidge, you ok? It wasn’t that bad of a fall, I’m fine”. “Y-yeah, I’m ok, just-”. She runs back to her room, leaving her laptop behind.  


After a bit of her freaking out and sitting on her bed thinking, Pidge hears a knock on her door. Shiro’s kind voice comes from the other side. “Katie? Hunk told me to check in on you, are you doing alright?”. “Yeah, sorry I’m just not feeling well.” She replies. “May I come in?” “Yeah”. The door slides open and Shiro walks in with her laptop, he sits next to her on the bed. “What’s wrong?” Shiro asks, looking concerned. She thinks about what to say, and decides not to tell Shiro about the dream, besides, how could he believe that she saw the future, she doesn’t even believe it herself. “I just miss my family, and uh, Hunk falling reminded me of something that happened back when Dad and Matt were home” Pidge lies. “Really, that’s it?” Shiro asks, with a hint of skepticism. “Yep, that’s it” She says concisely. “Tell me about it.” Well uh, one time Matt was cooking eggs and I had left a banana peel on the ground by accident so he slipped on it and fell, he was fine obviously but uh, it was funny.” Pidge internally cringes at how awful that story was, “Shiro would never believe it” she thought. “I see, well I hope you feel better.” Shiro gets up and starts to leave. “Shiro?” “Yes?” “Thanks for checking on me.”. Shiro turns and smiles kindly at her “Any time Katie, I know how hard it can be without family, but you’ve got friends here, remember that.” With that, Shiro walks out and the door slides shut behind him, leaving Pidge feeling incredibly guilty for lying to him.  


Pidge lays on her bed and thinks for while, then she Coran’s voice loudly ringing throughout the castle as he uses the intercom. “Pidge report to the training deck immediat-” there is a slight sound of ruffling as Allura’s sweet voice replaces Coran’s “What he means is Pidge, could you please come up to the training deck, thank you”. Pidge sighs and walks to the training deck, the rest of the team is there, waiting for her. Shiro walks up to her and says “I know you aren’t feeling well, so I thought some training might take your mind off of your family.”. “Oh, yeah sure, that sounds great” She replies, unenthused. She gets her armor on and the team does a variety of training exercises, at first she’s lacking in the enthusiasm, but by the end of the day Pidge is fully participating. After a long day, the group eats dinner “You feeling better Pidge?” Asks Shiro after the meal is done. “Yeah, thank you for today” Pidge says. “Any time, remember that I’m always here if you need to tell me anything”. She thanks him and heads back to her room, already forgetting about last night’s dream. She lays on her bed and falls into a nice, calming sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic, if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know!


End file.
